Rivals and Lovers Ep 1
by LunaKyraFinn
Summary: This is a series I am going to make. It's about PB and Marceline trying to win Finn's heart. PM me if you want FP in. I worked hard in it. This is special cuz you get to choose their decisions. Not going to make new eps until end of december cuz i am going to have a vacation. And i still have school next year. Read and Review. SRY for the missing letters. fixed it pm me if stil got
1. The Picnic

Marceline Abadeer  
If only I don't have Philophobia, fear of being in love, I could have been with Finn... He's so funny and brave and we've been to so many adventures but... Gah! Stupid Ash! I don't want to have a broken heart again, I don't want to cry but I'm brave. I can do this, FUDGE Ash. Finn's like a princess magnet, I'm gonna have tons of rivals...

Princess Bubblegum  
Finn, my silly boy. My hero, my saviour... Stop this PB, you got a whole kingdom to rule, you got no time for lovey-dovey but, a princess will have to marry a prince one day, right? Or maybe I could clone myself... I don't want the same thing from Goliad though. I can't risk it. I don't want to ruin my relationship with other kingdoms and start a war because Finn's one heck of a hero, making lots of princesses to fall for him! But I gotta try.

(There's no FP, unless you want her in so badly, you can PM me)

The Picnic

This was Marceline's first try to make Finn fall for her.

"You gotta look good, not cheesy, Marcy" Marceline said to herself.

Marceline looks at her closet. There were three available types of clothes to wear.

A) A black t-shirt, white long sleeved shirt, denim jeans and red boots

B) A red V neck strapped dress and black flats

C) A short white shirt, a blue high skirt and a beige ankle strap

You decide!

Marceline chose her clothes, took her umbrella, packed up some red things in her picnic basket and went to the plains near the Tree House. Finn and Jake were already there with a few games. Finn and Jake saw Marceline and waved at her. Marceline approached Finn and Jake. Now, she has to decide, how should she greet them? YOU DECIDE!

A) Wassup!

B) Oh, Finn, your angel has arrived...

C) Hey! What's up my man!

D) Hi.

If you chose:

A) Finn will reply, "I'm cool," Jake will reply, Yeah, I'm cool too!"

B) Finn will be a bit creeped out, "Oh... Hehehe. "Oh Marceline, as funny as ever," Finn said.

C) Similar to A)

D) Finn and Jake will reply back, "Hello," At the same time.

Finn looks at your clothes and say...

If you chose:

A) "You look great!"

B) "Are you going to a party after this?" Jake will make a little joke, "Did PB teach you how to dress normally?"

C) "Wow, you look awesome!"

Marceline will thank Finn and put her picnic basket on the floor if you chose A or C. She will laugh and shake her head and put her picnic basket on the floor if you chose B.  
"Let's play card wars, three player version!" Jake said in a deep voice.  
"Nah, Jake, You're gonna get all creepy like last time" Finn said.  
"What do you think, Marceline?" Jake asked.

A) "Ok, but Jake has to promise that he won't get creepy,"

B) "I'm not taking any chances of creepy Jake, let's play another game!"

C) "Let's eat first,"

If you chose:

A) "Great!" Jake said. He will set up the board. It is now triangle. Marceline will place down the picnic mat, take her picnic basket and the game board and put it down on the mat. "Let's get this game starting!" Marceline said. Go to Chap 2

B) "Fine," Jake said. Marceline will place down the picnic mat, take her picnic basket and put it down on the mat. Goto Chap 3

C) "Ok," Jake said. You will eat the red of your strawberries. You look at your colourless strawberry, what will you do to it?

A.) Give it to Finn

B.) Feed it to Finn.

If you chose:

A.) Finn will thank you and eat it.

B). You and Finn will blush as Finn willingly eats the strawberries. SCORE!

After eating, Jake asks you again.

"Now can we play Card Wars?" (Scroll back up to the first time he asks it)


	2. Lets Play

Chap 2 Lets Play

Marceline, Finn and Jake get their cards and start the game. If she wants one out, she gotta focus on hurting that person. YOU DECIDE

A) Jake

B) Finn

If you chose:

A) Finn saw you through your plan and joins you. Jake is almost gonna lose but, oh no, Creepy Jake! Later, Jake lost. He angrily stretches back to the tree house. You and Finn will laugh, pack up and go home.

B) Jake saw you through your plans and defends Finn. Marceline lost but she's not like Jake. Getting creepy and stuff. Later, Jake manages to win.

Marceline yawns.

"Are you sleepy? Do you want to go home?" Finn asked.

A.) "Nah"

B.)"Yeah, I should go home,"

If you chose:

A) Go to Chapter 3

B) You wave your goodbyes and go home. The end


	3. Another Game

Chap 3 Another Game

"Let's play ball!" Finn said.

"Ok!" Marceline said, "I'm good at those,"

"Soccer!" Jake suggested.

Finn and Marceline nodded. It was Marceline vs. Finn and Jake. Marceline sent the ball flying in the air. She kicked the ball so high; it was on fire when it came down. The ball dropped on Finn's face and bounced off. Finn screamed in pain and washed his face in the duck pond nearby. Marceline was horrified. She took her handkerchief and wiped Finn's face. She apologised to Finn and Finn quickly forgave her. Marceline went home, guilty.

The End


End file.
